Forever and Ever
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Vida a dois é tudo de bom... THE GAZETTE!


Olá, pessoas! Mais uma fic minha com o the gazettE. Eunãoconsigoenjoardeles. Dessa vez centrada mais no Kou. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Forever and ever**

by Menina Maru

**A Sala de Estar**

Heliza soltou um suspiro cansado ao entrar na sala. Ficou feliz ao ver que os móveis já estavam em sua devida posição. E os tons de laranja ficaram muito bem na decoração, como ela havia previsto. Só então lembrou-se de que estava cansada.

- Ai... ATCHIM!

Estava tão cansada que conseguiu se desequilibrar por causa de um espirro. Uma enorme barriga denunciava os seus seis meses de gestação.

- Heliza, pelo amor de Deus! Você está bem? - Uruha perguntou, segurando-a pelos ombros e ajudando-a a se equilibrar.

- ATCHIM! ATCHIM! ATCHIM! Ah... - Lembrou-se também de que estava gripada.

Uruha levou uma de suas mãos até a dela, mantendo a outra no ombro para que ela se apoiasse nele. Guiou-a e a ajudou a sentar no sofá alaranjado.

- Liza, você não dev...

- ATCHIM! Ai... Kou eu não agüento mais. - ela disse com um rosto sofrido e começando a abanar-se com uma de suas mãos - Por que eu tenho que estar gripada justamente agora? Logo que estamos terminando a decoração da casa...

Pequenas lágrimas ameaçavam sair dos olhos dela e Uruha se perguntou internamente por qual motivo mulheres grávidas ficavam_ tão_ sensíveis. Já havia lido um bocado de livros a respeito de grávidas e bebês, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que a explicação científica não era lógica.

- Heliza, você está se esforçando demais. A gente podia ter mandado alguém fazer essas compras por nós. Devíamos ter ficado aqui, amor...

- Mas... ninguém conhecia o modelo do liqüidificador que eu queria. E eu adorei ter saído um pouquinho com você. Poxa... eu descanço tanto que até fico cansada. E além disso, nosso menininho sempre meche quando eu ando por Tóquio... - ela sorriu, fazendo carinho na barriga. - Né, Usagi-chan?

"Liza... o nosso filho não vai se chamar _coelho_¹. Não mesmo.", Uruha disse em pensamento, mas pensava em convencer sua mulher depois que a criança nascesse, mesmo por que sua irmã mais velha havia dito algo sobre não contrariar mulheres grávidas... e conhecendo Heliza como ele conhecia era bom nem pensar em se opor a algumas idéias absurdas que ela tinha por enquanto.

- Eu também gostei de termos saído juntos... Mas a gente deve priorisar a saúde. Sua e do bebê. Com esse vento todo de outono você acabou ficando gripada, por isso eu já posso me considerar gripado também... afinal, eu estou cuidando de você.

- Nossa... não fala assim Kou. Não precisamos de duas pessoas gripadas. Gosto que você esteja bem saudável.

Ela falou isto com uma expressão suave, acariciando o rosto dele com uma das mãos. Este pôs sua mão em cima da dela, inclinando o rosto e apoiando-o na mão dela. Ela suspirou.

- Kou, você fica tão fofinho assim. - ao ouvir o comentário ele começou a rir. A expressão dela ficou um pouco triste e Uruha estava tão "entretido" com o comentário que acabou por não perceber. - Sério. Não ria.

- Ah! É que eu nuuuuuuuunca imaginei que um cara da minha idade pudesse ser chamado de... - ele se separou das mãos dela e respirou fundo, fazendo caretas para conter o riso. - ...fofinho. Mas olha só, eu acho que isso até faz um bem enorme pro meu ego. - ele deu um enorme sorriso, cruzou as penas e pôs o cotovelo na parte mais alta do sofá e pôs o queixo na palma da mão. - Sinto que rejuveneci dez anos² com esse seu comentário!

- Você é um insensível Koyou.

Ele nem precisava olhar para ela para saber que ela estava com uma expressão bastante magoada. A forma que ela dizia o nome dele havia se tornado um indicador de humor para Uruha. As duas grandes variantes eram Kou e Koyou, "eu estou de bem com você" e "eu estou de mal com você", respectivamente. Dentro dessas variantes, apenas o tom que ela usava variava, dependendo das situações, lógico. E aquele indicava que ele tinha feito algo extremamente grave. Pior: havia feito e não sabia que tinha feito.

- Hã? - ele questionou.

- Eu te faço um elogio... shinf... você fica rindo de mim... desconsidera todo o meu sentimento... shinf!

Koyou ficava cada vez mais surpreso ao perceber que ela ia chorar por causa daquilo. _Oh, meu Deus..._

- Liza, mas eu gostei... - ele tentou explicar, levando as mãos até o rosto dela, pondo algumas mechas de cabelo para trás de sua orelha, secando as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto.

- E ainda por cima é um baita egoísta!

Heliza livrou-se das mãos dele e com alguma dificuldade, levantou-se do sofá. Uruha fez o mesmo, um pouco assustado pelo modo repentino como ela havia se levantado.

- Mas eu gostei! - ela disse isso fazendo uma voz grossa, com os dois indicadores puxando a pele dos olhos para fora, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem (dã?) puxados, parecidos com os de Uruha. Este último, arqueou uma sobrancelha e levou um tempo para perceber que ela estava, sim, imitando-o. - Pois não era pra ter gostado! Saiba que eu não gostava nenhum pouquinho de você há dez anos atrás, com todas aquelas fitas-cassete daquele tal de Jaspi-sei-lá-o-que³ ridículo. Às vezes eu fico impressionada... shinf! como... COMO VOCÊ QUEBRA O CLIMA DESSE JEITO! Já não basta eu estar gorda e rosada você ainda tem que ficar fazendo, NÃO ME TOQUE, KOYOU!... essas coisas comigo? shinf...

Ela começou a andar em direção ao quarto, as lágrimas já correndo soltas pelo seu rosto e, para fechar com chave de ouro, ela deu um barulhento espirro. Desabou a chorar e acabou aceitando a ajuda de Uruha que acabou por abraçá-la. Ela não resistiu e afundou o rosto naquele abraço, chorando e sentindo seus cabelos serem acariciados pelo seu marido. Ficaram um tempo assim, até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Desculpa, amor... Não queria te magoar. - ele a apertou mais nos seus braços, tomando cuidado com a barriga. Uruha estava com saudades de Heliza e a última coisa que queria era que ela ficasse magoada com ele. - Estar gorda e grávida são coisas diferentes. E você está corada por causa da gripe, amor. Olha só, vou até fazer um chá pra você. Quer um maracujá pra se acalmar?

Ela suspirou pela segunda vez naquela noite, mas dessa vez internamente. Lembrou-se de meses atrás, quando descobriu que estava grávida. Foi uma correria maluca, por que ambos concordavam que o atual apartamento em que viviam era minúsculo _demais_ para uma criança. Tinham planos de comprar uma casa quando resolvessem ter filhos, mas ele chegou um pouco antes da hora e graças à organização e cuidado da imobiliária era que a casa já estava quase pronta, tanto que eles praticamente já moravam ali. E as lembranças de como Uruha tinha ficado na época também vieram. Ele podia não se sentir inseguro segurando uma guitarra diante de não sei quantas mil pessoas, mas morria de medo de não ser um bom pai. Ela tinha certeza de que ele já havia perdido a conta de quantos livros falando sobre crianças ele havia comprado. Visitava constantemente sua irmã mais velha e falava muito com o marido desta, pedindo conselhos, já que os seus pais estavam em Kanagawa. Mas mesmo assim, não disperdiçava ligações a eles. Vendo tudo isto, Heliza sentiu-se um pouco mal... mas simplesmente não dava pra controlar. Quando ela percebia já tinha feito tudo aquilo.

- Eu quero... me ajuda a subir?

Uruha apenas sorriu e subiu as escadas - que ainda não tinham segurança suficiente para que Heliza subisse sozinha - e levou-a até o quarto, voltando para baixo e indo para a cozinha. Estando lá ele ligou o fogão e pôs uma chaleira, colocando algumas folhas e pauzinhos para o chá. Depois cortou um maracujá e pegou uma colher. Depois de pôr açúcar na fruta, levou-a para Heliza que agradeceu com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ei, Kou... desculpa pelo que eu disse na sala...

- Hum? - Uruha já até tinha esquecido e não entendia pelo que ela estava se desculpando.

- Aquele negócio do Jaspion. - Heliza queria ficar de lado na cama, virada para Uruha, mas a posição era bem desconfortável, por isto só a cabeça dela estava assim.

- Ah, que bobagem. Eu era uma enorme criança. - ele disse sorrindo.

- Aham. Concordo. - ela disse brincando. - Guitarra, Jaspion e video-game. Tinha mais alguma coisa?

- Nossa, você me trata como se eu tivesse sido um vagabundo... - ele disse fingindo-se magoado e se aproximando mais dela. - Eu era muito bom em japonês, sabia? Eu só parei de ganhar estrelinhas das professoras por que no meu colégio estrelinhas e pirulitos eram só até a quarta série. E você também já começava a me fazer ficar horas olhando pro céu, parecendo um bobo, vendo seu rosto em todas as nuvens.

- Poxa, Kou, e eu sentia tanto ciúme do Jaspion... Fico feliz em ouvir isto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O relógio havia acabado de marcar dez da noite, quando ambos já se encontravam adormecidos na cama.

Mais um dia havia terminado.

* * *

¹ - Para quem não sabe... coelho, em japonês se diz Usagui, que é a Personagem Principal de Sailor Moon. Heliza (e eu) gosta de Sailor Moon, entonces ela queria ter uma criança com esse nome! Mesmo que fosse homem...

² - Well... Eu não lembro direito, mas dentro do que eu lembro o Uruha deve 'tar com uns... uns... (chuta número aleatório) 27 anos. Então, aqui, ele se sente com 17 anos (dã?).

³ - J-A-S-P-I-O-N, para quem não percebeu. À propósto... O Uruha gostava de Jaspion quando tinha 17 anos? o...õ Bem, nesta **fiction**, sim. Não tenho nada contra Jaspion, apenas chutei algo antigo e aleatório para pôr aqui... Bem, mentira: Jaspion é a única coisa nipônica e antiga que eu conheço. Desculpem a minha falta de cultura nesse aspecto.

N.A.: Sinceramente, eu não sei o porquÊ do título... em plena aula de inglÊs eu achei uma palavra que ficaria bem legal, mas... Aff, eu esqueci. Esqueci da palavra e coloquei esse mesmo. Mas eu gostei XD Well, é só. Até meu próximo fic!


End file.
